The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for cleaning an endoscope. The invention is suitable for use on all types of endoscopes including both fiberscopes and video endoscopes and has particular application in the cleaning of the channels within the endoscope after use, and is herein described in this context. However, it should be appreciated that the invention has broader application and is not limited to this particular use.
Endoscopes are widely used in medical diagnosis, therapy and research. A typical endoscope incorporates a control section, from which an insertion tube and universal cord extend. The insertion tube incorporates a distal end which includes an objective lens and light guides, and the universal cord incorporates a connecting head at its outer end through which the light source and power are supplied to the endoscope.
A plurality of channels extend through the endoscope to the distal end. These channels, which include a working channel and water and air channels, allow access to enable various functions to be provided at the distal end. The working channel enables forceps and other instruments to be used at the distal end and is also usually connected to a source of suction to provide suction at the distal end. The water and air channels are primarily provided to clean the objective lens. Other channels may also be incorporated including auxiliary water channels to provide irrigation at the inspection site, auxiliary instrument channels and CO.sub.2 insufflation channels.
Each of these channels incorporates an inlet port. Usually the instrument channel inlet port is located at the control section with the inlet ports for the other channels located at the connector head, though this may vary with different types of endoscopes.
To maintain adequate performance of the endoscope and to stop cross-infection, it is necessary that the endoscope is thoroughly cleaned after each use, and in cleaning the endoscope it is necessary that each individual channel is thoroughly cleaned.
In the past a method of cleaning the endoscope includes applying pressure, usually via a syringe, at each inlet port of the channels to flush fluid through the individual channels to the distal end. While this procedure is adequate, this process is time consuming and labour intensive.